Ace's Prompts
by Alice'sLover
Summary: For all you people who need inspiration. Notify me if you use any of these as they look like they'd make promising stories. (May add more prompts)
1. Star Wars

You set the timer on the cryogenic chamber to eighteen years, hide your lightsabre in your sleeve, the same one you had to search through about fifty star systems to find, take a deep, calming breath and close the door on yourself.

You'll wake up eighteen years later on Tatooine with a horrible headache, a bag of spiceweed (the international currency) and a map.

Your lightsabre will need several new parts, and it's now an odd purple colour due to crystal degradation.

It's not Asoka Tano's lightsabre anymore.

But that's okay, because Asoka Tano died eighteen years ago.

Adriava Telos will open her eyes, put on the nondescript brown cloak stashed in a desk, and walk outside to face the living hell that the Republic has become.

And she'll vow to bring it down.


	2. Crossover- Adventure Time and Twilight

Marceline puffs as she climbs the final meter.

She sprawls out on the ledge, huffing, for a minute, and then, when she's caught her breath, stands up.

"Son of a bleeblop, that was _hard_."

The vampire turns to the cave that is rumoured to house the acclaimed prophet, and walks inside warily.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, several torches ignite.

Marceline is temporarily blinded, but once the small cave comes into focus again, she sees what appears to be a statue sitting at the back of the cavern.

"Are you the oracle?"

The 'statue' moves, its head lifting up, and Marceline realises that it's a beautiful girl.

She's young, younger than Marceline, with spiky black hair, and golden eyes that hold an eternity of secrets.

"I am. What is your name?"

"Marceline. What's yours?"

The childish response slips out unbidden, and Marceline waits on baited breath for the oracle's response.

She smiles wearily, her lips moving in the barely-remembered semblance of a once-bright grin.

"That…Is a difficult question. I have been called many things."

"What do you call yourself?"

Marceline is curious now, curious about this mysterious girl, curious about her past, and, most of all, curious about her name.

"I think…I think that my name changes. Right now, the most acceptable name for me is the Oracle."

"What are your other names?"

"That is a long, tragic story. Are you willing to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Many years ago, before the Mushroom War, before Ooo, before there were no humans, there was a family. It was a happy family, strange, unnatural even, but happy nonetheless.

"There was a father, and a mother, and three daughters, and three sons. None of them were really biologically related, and the children were paired off as couples, but the parents treated them all as they would their own offspring, and outside the couples they considered all the others family. They were drinkers of blood, and the sun burned them, so they considered themselves vampires.

"Now, there were few among them with powers, strange ones.

"This family had two strong ones. They were freaks even among their own kind. The brother could read minds, and the sister could see the future. They had no control over their gifts, and it tortured them. They were not a couple, no, but they had a very close relationship as siblings because of their gifts.

"The girl was especially an anomaly, as she remembered nothing of her life as a human. She woke up abandoned, and remembered nothing but her name. She was immediately seized by a vision of her mate, then a general in the Southern Wars, and of the life they would lead with this family.

"She found him and they travelled until they found the family she saw.

"One day, the girl had a vision of bombs dropping, killing thousands.

"Her family raced to prevent it, but to no avail.

"One of her brothers was in the city the first bomb was dropped on, and not even a supernatural creature such as he could survive that.

"When the news reached his mate, a stately woman who loved him more than you could believe, committed suicide to be with him.

"The family went on the run; relying on the girl's visions and the boy's mind-reading, staying in the wilderness.

"Eventually the other sister, a compassionate soul, decided she could bear it no longer.

"She went into a city to find survivors, and never returned.

"The gifted boy followed her soon after.

"The remaining four decided that to go as a group was safer, and headed off together to find their lost family.

"They came upon a clan of mutated vampires, savage beasts that consumed anything living, and in the fight that ensued the father was killed.

"For the mother, a gentle and loving woman who lived for her family and husband, the combined loss of four of her children and her mate sent her insane with grief.

"In a delusional fit she attacked the girl's mate, who could not bear to harm his mother, and let her kill him.

"Upon seeing what she had done, the mother begged her daughter to kill her.

"The daughter, knowing how much happier she would be in the afterlife, obliged.

"The last survivor of the loving family walked away from the life she had, and left her name with it.

"The girl's name? First she was Sweetheart, then Darling, after that she was her mother's Mary Alice, then the Crazy, a Fool, after that, patient 2290, then she was the Newborn, the Freak, then her mate's Love, his Alice, the Psychic, a Daughter, a Wife, a Sister.

"Her name has been Alice Cullen, that Cullen girl, Alice, Mary, Mary Alice, Brandon, Mary Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, the Seer, the Psychic, and finally, she was called the Oracle.

"I have had many names, many more than that, but those are the ones I consider important."

Marceline's mouth opens but no noise comes out.

A tear slips down her cheek.

"…Th-that was dust, I didn't, I mean, I wasn't crying, c-crying's for wimps, li-like Finn."

Alice smiles gently, a genuine smile this time, albeit a small one.

"What do you wish to know?"


	3. Adventure Time

She woke up on a shore, half-encased in ice.

She reaches to her belt, anxious to see if it's still there.

Betty places the tiara that she'd found in her wanderings, the twin of her beloved Simon's, on her head and stands up, the ice shattering at her command.

A smile grows on her lips.

She'll find her Simon, her lovely Simon, one day.

As for now, the Ice Queen will continue to wander.

She won't forget him.

Ever.


End file.
